


As Long As You Love Me

by quietdetective



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accused Cheating, Angst, Basically based off of first burn, Cheating, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri Protection Squad, M/M, Minimal dialog, Misunderstandings, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: A misplaced letter and a stray reporter send everything crashing down for Yuuri and Viktor. Nearing the end of his skating career Yuuri finds out the biggest betrayal and doesn’t know what to do without his couch and husband. Thankfully, his friends and family know what to do.





	1. And It All Comes Crumbling Down

Yuuri was having a great day before the call came. He had just had a pretty successful interview that he didn’t even panic about, even with Viktor not present. Yuuri had been getting better about doing things like that alone, no longer relying so heavily on his couch/husband. He was helping his mother clean the inn when his father called him to answer his cell phone, which had apparently been going off non-stop for the past five minutes. 

Yuuri cleaned his hands before answering happily, having seen that it was Minami, who was currently visiting Russia for training and bonding with the resident ice kitten. 

As the call progressed, all the cut offs by the two teenagers and Yuuri’s heart beginning to pound painfully, he felt his smile slip to nothing. 

A tale of a cheating prince, a living legend allegedly allowing a stranger into their bed and making love to him night after night. Two teens who were troublemakers, but not liars, confirming to seeing the two together repeatedly but not allowing either to believe that Viktor would actually cheat on his husband. The news breaking to the press and already a dozen and two articles telling how the love affair took place and that Viktor was no longer happy with a washed up second rate skater. 

Yuuri didn’t know when he slipped to the floor, a hand covering his mouth as sobs wracked his body. He couldn’t find himself to care either. So many broken bonds and trust taken from a single call and no word from Viktor yet. It could be that he didn’t know the news, but Yuuri didn’t know if he should let himself hope. 

Hope that it was all a big mistake. Hope that actually Viktor was faithful and it was all false. But he also couldn’t say that he saw Yurio and Minami as liars. They saw it with their own eyes. 

And so, Yuuri allowed himself to break.


	2. Watching Them Burn

A good cry later left Yuuri sitting on his bed, some tears still sliding down his face as his body hitched and sobbed. Helpless as he felt, Yuuri knew he didn’t have to stay like this. 

Yuuri stood up, furiously wiping his eyes. He refused to be the victim in his story. He refused to let himself settle in a puddle of self loathing for Viktor’s actions. 

He needed a release of some sort. He needed to get rid of Viktor’s touch. Yuuri walked purposefully to his bedroom, looking at the carefully cared for posters, most of them collector’s items after so long. He reached up, and ripped one down. Right down Viktor’s smiling face. Yuuri looked at the half in his hand, ripping it the rest of the way.

He did that for the rest of his posters, no longer needing such items. Yuuri didn’t want them in his life any longer. His heart felt less like it’ll burst with every ripped poster, but it still wasn’t enough. He needed to make sure they’ll never see the light of day again. 

While Yuuri did these things, Mari looked at him from the doorway, feeling sorry for her little brother. She could see the hurt and heartbreak on his face, even when he got curiously blank. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her trusty lighter, calling Yuuri and tossing it over. 

“This might help a little” 

Yuuri looked at her with wide eyes, startled but thankful. Mari helped him collect the posters and take them outside, lighting the lot on fire in a small pit where it wouldn’t spread. 

“Do you think he ever loved me?”

Mari looked at Yuuri and tugged him into her arms when she didn’t know the answer. 

“I don’t want to cry over him but he stole my heart and I can’t get it back” 

Yuuri’s soft sobs filled the backyard, both of their parents looking at the siblings with little understanding of what went on that caused their youngest such hurt. It didn’t matter though. They’ll try their best to help fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaa. Don’t expect this well of updates. I already had this chapter prepared but wanted to see how the first would do before I published the next one

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is as it seems but I hope you enjoy. Please do tell me where I can improve but don’t be mean.


End file.
